1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a refrigerator, and more particularly to a refrigerator equipped with a compressor fixture structure for reducing transfer of the compressor vibration to the refrigerator cabinet.
2. Prior Art
In general, as shown in FIG. 1, a machine room 20 is formed in the lower rear portion of a refrigerator. The machine room 20 accommodates a compressor 10, a wire condenser 11, a cooling fan 12 and so on therein. The compressor 10 in the machine room 20 generates lots of vibration and noise when compressing refrigerant with high pressure. To reduce the vibration and noise of the compressor 10, there is provided 4 compressor supports 5 to support the lower portion of the compressor 10. Each of the compressor supports 5 has an opening. Each of the compressor supports 5 is inserted over a bolt 14 through an opening thereof. Each of two compressor supports 5 is supported by a spring 2 inserted over the bolt 14 which is welded into the bottom of the machine room 20. Each of the other two compressor supports 5 is supported by an elastic buffer rubber 3 inserted over another bolt 14. A nut or a washer is mounted on each of the compressor supports 5 not to be off the bolt 14. Accordingly, the compressor 10 can move up and down. Thus, the elastic buffer rubber 3 or the spring 2 absorbs the vibration of the compressor 10 to prevent the vibration from transferring to the refrigerator cabinet through refrigerant pipe or the bottom of the machine room 20. However, in the conventional compressor fixture structure, the center of weight is not taken into consideration. A reference numeral C denotes a weight center line of the compressor 10. The lower portion under the weight center line C of the compressor 10 is fixed to the compressor supports 5. Therefore, the fixture position of the compressor 10 by the compressor supports 5 is away from the weight center line C, so that the compressor 10 severely vibrates up and down during its operation. Accordingly, drawback exists in that much vibration tends to be transferred to the refrigerator cabinet.